The Love of Artemis Fowl
by EndlessDreamer60
Summary: I really don't know why I wrote this story. I just wanted to. I know it pretty much sucks now but, In promise to make it better.Anyways, I love Artemis Fowl!He's cool.


" Ar-tem-is..Oh!" she put her head back on the hefty pillow and arched her body into his fingers. His finger's circled her nipples, but never touching them. God's not only was he a mastermind at crime schemes but he was a master torturer. If her hands weren't tied to the head bored, she would've flipped them both over and fucked them both senseless, until they both orgasm hard.

" Artemis..mmhm….please" he looked back up at her with those blue eyes she loved so much filled with mischief and lust.

" Please? What my pet?" he started to give her light butterfly kisses on her collarbone, and worked up to her neck and lips.

" Touch me" when he worked back down on her neck and stopped to once again look at her, she opened her eyes. Blue met blue as both stared at each other.

" Where?" he put one finger on the tip of her nipple " Here?"

" Uhh" he dragged his finger down from her breast, past her stomach, slowly down her naval, where he knew she was ticklish there, and stopped right at her forbidden area.

He dragged his finger dangerously slow tracing the line that would separate her lips and into her body. He saw her body quiver and smirked.

He put his index finger inside her, he went as deep as his finger could and then slowly took it out.

" There?"

" Ahhhh! Artemis!" He put his finger in the moonlight and literally saw little droplets of her cum falling down, showing how wet he has made her, he brought his hand back down to her breast and started to caress it, while keeping his index finger up in the air form touching.

When he was done he brought the finger in front of his face and licked her cum off with his huge tongue. She saw him do this and felt her cum leave out her pussy.

She moaned loudly and they both looked back down and saw her cum leaving her, then leaving a stain on his silk sheets.

" You are already wet for me my pet"

" Ohh…master….mmhhm..please unbind me…I wish to touch you"

" As you wish my pet" once he released her from her binds and stood erect over her.

She sat up and looked at him in awe.

His body was perfect, chiseled muscle's covered with soft skin.

She dragged her finger lazily over his chest, earning a grunt from him, she passed her finger to his nipples and lightly sucked his right, then his left.

Her hands stayed on his chest while her eyes continued its journey down.

When her eye's met his 'friend' she gasped in amazement.

He had a full 20'inch mushroom tipped cock, long and wide, really wide.

She looked back at his face with a blush and asked him " How are you going to fit that in me?"

He pushed her gently back down onto his pillow " Don't worry my pet. The pain will soon easily go away and once it does the pleasure will bring you into the ultimate orgasm" she gulped when she saw that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

He slid his tip inside of her and slowly started to work his way in her.

She thrashed her head moaning and mewing, when he felt her barrier and stopped pumping and lowered his head to her ear.

" I'm sorry" she held on to him, she knew what was coming.

He pulled out his cock so only the tip was still in.

He waited a few seconds and shoved his cock into her cunt.

She screamed loudly, tears streaming down her cheeks. He immediately froze and started to kiss her.

When they were done she smiled at him " Go on master".

He smiled back at her and took out his whole cock.

When he entered her again she moaned and mewed again, she started to claw his back leaving red lines. He grunted and pumped faster.

" Ahhh! Ar-te-mis! Harder! Harder!" he complied to her.

The sound of skin slapping, grunts, banging, and screams were vibrant through out the room and hallways of the Fowl manor.

There bodies slick with sweat, both slide form each other easily, Artemis kissed Angel.

She felt a knot in her stomach and let go of the kiss.

" Artemis! I'm-I'm…."

Angel awoke from her bed gasping and sweating. She moved the hair that was stuck to her face and took off the covers. She saw the stain and cum still on her legs.

Angel groaned and wondered how she was going to live in the house everyday, washing these sheets. Artemis was going to ask her sooner or later why she washed the sheets nearly everyday. What was she going to say to him 'because I keep having wet dreams of me and you fucking' he would just walk away form her. And anyways he liked this Holly girl.

Groaning again she got up from her bed and took a shower.

Artemis Fowl was in the kitchen sipping his coffee and reading his newspaper. He stared blankly at the paper, ever since Butler had gotten a girlfriend he was always gone, always with her. He started to miss his friend. His mother and father took an extended honeymoon to Honolulu. However he did have Angel with him.

'Angel' her name came to thought and he couldn't help but smile. When he was fourteen and was starting to get puberty, raging sex hormones also kicked in. Every time he saw her, his cock would get into a painful erection, causing him to moan and ache.

Cold showers and his hand were beginning to get into his schedule. At times when he did masturbate he would imagine it was 'Angel' who was pleasuring him.

Even at nights he would have dreams of having wild sex with her, until she screamed his name to the whole world letting everyone know, it was he Artemis Fowl the second, who had pleasured her.

To him she truly is an angel on Earth, Fine hair that glittered in the sun.

Her hair itself was the colors of the sun, red with streaks of gold.

Her eyes, those eyes that has a special sparkle in them when she laughed or talked to him, they were slanted giving her a sexy look.

Her lips, ohh..how he wished that he could get just one little taste of those, her lips are small but yet full with a pink rosy color,

Her body, no words can describe her perfect sculpture.

He loved her body's curves,

Her perfect round, perky breast. They weren't big but small neither.

Her long slender legs.

Artemis was once again getting hard, and this time it was really painful on him,

He was about to get up when he heard soft footsteps approaching the door.

He didn't look but instead kept his head down, eye's shut, and massaged his temples.

When Angel arrived she looked at Artemis and saw his face in great pain.

She walked up close to him and put her hands on his broad shoulders, she started to massage him.

He seemed to calm down a little.

"Artemis? Are you okay"?

" No..I have a minor headache. I need to be a lone for a while. Excuse me" he quickly left out the door and up the stairs.

Angel sighed and started to clean the kitchen. She knew it wasn't her job and that she didn't have too but still, she wanted to prove how useful she was so she did everything she could to please him. At times she would wonder why she did this even though she knew he had another girl, but still her love for him ran deep within her.

She continued to wash the cup realizing he probably didn't have breakfast again.

Putting down the cup in the cupboard she walks up the stairs and to the doors of his room. She stops right in front.

Images of her dreams came to her mind. She shook them off and knocked the door.

"Hello" no answer "Artemis" still any answer.

Thinking he was at his computer or sleeping, she opened the huge oak door and walked into the room.

" Wow, his room his huge!" she continued to walk in the room mesmerized.

Large King size bed with white silk sheets, covered with a light bage comforter.

Across from the bed is a huge window, a cylinder shape with the bottom straight.

In front of the bed is a large fireplace; n the right of the fireplace is a huge oak door.

Angel walked toward the door and examined it, up and down. Marveling at its design.

On the right side of the door, and an **A **in script and on the left side is an **F** also in script.

" **Artemis Fowl**..hmmm..**Angel Artmeis Fowl" **she smiled and walked away from the glorious doors.

She walked past the fireplace and looked at the wood.

" The wood is pretty burnt, he probably used it last night when she was here" she walked away form the fireplace, her shoes clanking on the marble floors.

She stopped in front of the mirror of his wooden desktop to look at herself. She had her hair in a bun but decided to let it loose. Her hair flowed down her back, her ends were slightly curled.

Walking backwards while still looking at the mirror, she fell on the bed catching herself buy putting her hands behind herself.

When she looked back up at the mirror she saw her back, and Artemis's big hands on her back holding her, her head went back and she saw Artemis sucking on her breast,

She smiled into the mirror looking at them, her head cocked to the side where her spaghetti strap moved from her shoulder.

The Artemis in the mirror moaned her name.

" Angel. Angel"

"Angel!"

" Huh! Ahh!"

"Artemis? Are you okay"?

" No..I have a minor headache. I need to be a lone for a while. Excuse me" he quickly left out the door and up the stairs.

Artemis ran up the stairs and into his room.

He didn't know how he could run with his erection killing him.

" Damn!" he walked into the bathroom and quickly took off his clothes.

His cock had little droplets of his seed surging out of the tip. He jumped into the shower and quickly turned the knob for the cold water.

As the cold water hit him his cock went down.

" Finally, I thought I was going to die" he put one hand on the tiled wall in front of him and bent one leg. He breathed deeply letting the cold water beat his back. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

He saw Angel again, in her white tang top, white skirt that stopped two inches above her knees, white medium heel sandals that had laces tying up her calves.

Even with this ice cold water hitting him, he felt his cock once again stir to life.

" Damn not again!" he stood up and let the water hit his cock. Still nothing.

So he resorted to his last option. Masturbation.

He grabbed his cock and started pumping.

When he closed his eyes again, he saw Angel. But this time she was on her knees sucking him hard.

He pumped faster and harder. When he finally reached his climax he let go.

His seed flying toward the wall.

Taking some water in his hands he washed his cum off the tile wall.

He breathed deep and opened his eyes.

'Gods! What has she done to me!' thought Artemis.

Turning off the water, he dried himself off and tied the towel around his waist.

Before he opened the door he looked at himself in the mirror.

Full-size muscles, his hair went down to his shoulder. His eyes made women go crazy over him, he really only wanted one girl to go crazy over him. He looked at his hands and remembered how small they were.

Now they where huge. No more was he the little boy that he was.

Thanks to Butler and his training.

" The wood is pretty burnt, he probably used it last night when she was here" he looked up at the mirror and continued to listen.

' That was Angel" he heard her walking, after a while things got silent. putting his hand on the doorknob he opened the door and got out the bathroom.

She was sitting on the edge of his bed smiling into the mirror and cocked her head to the side. He also noticed that her strap fell off her shoulder revealing a bit of her skin, and her hair was no longer in the bun. Instead it was flowing down her back.

He walked towards her and started to call her " Angel" no reply " Angel", he started to get a little impatient " Angel!"

" Huh! Ahh!" she jumped off the bed and walked towards the window backwards while still staring at Artemis with shock and fear.

Her hand was at her heart. Artemis laughed.

" Tsk. That's not funny! Artemis!" he stopped laughing and smiled at her " I'm sorry Angie. What are you doing in my room anyway?"

" Oh umm I just wanted to see if you wanted any breakfast"

" Yes thank you" she gave him one of her beautiful smiles, then he remembered " Oh! I have something for you"

" Oh Arty! You shouldn't have really" she stared at his back as he walked towards his desk ' Oh gods he is fine!' she thought.

When he turned around and started to walk towards her she looked at his chest and turned around to hide her blush.

" Here" she looked up to his face ' she looks beautiful when she's blushing'.

She looked down at the big square black box.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out" she opened the box and gasped.

A necklace, with a big **A **diamondin script.

" Oh my god. Artemis it's so beautiful"

" Do you like it"

" I love it but.."

" But what?"

" It's too much for me, I never really had anything so extravagant before"

" Take it. I bought it for you. An early birthday present"

" But its not my birthday yet, it's on.."

" Saturday. I know. I just couldn't wait to give it to you"

" You remembered"

" Well why wouldn't I, you're my best friend Angie"

"Thank you Artemis"

" Please turn around"

" Sure" lifting her hair he put he necklace around her neck.

She dropped her hand and let her hair fall down her back.

She looked back again at his face, blue eyes met blue eyes as they stared at each other.

Artemis lowered his head, Angel got on her toes.

There lips met.

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. He could almost grab her waist with one hand.

She put her arms around his neck.

' She's so tiny'

"Mmm..Ar-tem-is" she said between breaths.

"Angel" he rubbed his cock against her.

She stopped the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"Angel, my love. Tell me you want me, that you need me, just as I need you." he rubbed his face against her neck. Angel moaned and moved her neck to give him more room.

She moved her face next to his and whispered, " I love you".


End file.
